


A Fond Farewell

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Banner Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers the last thing Gabriel say to him, before his Arch-Angel faced Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fond Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the series of Sabriel Banner. Each banner will are all apart of same Story so they will have written parts with them as well. The banner will be at different points through out Supernatural, mainly after Changing Channels.

                                        

 

‘’ Looks like this is the end Kiddo. It’s been great known you Sammy, just remember keep saying No to my big brother, don’t give in Kiddo’’ Gabriel told Sam, as he passed him by as Dean went passed with Kali to get out of the hotel and away from Lucifer.

Looking back once at Gabriel, Sam knew this was the last the time he would see his arch-angel alive, no matter how much he hoped and prayed that Gabriel would live after his encounter with Lucifer.

After a while Sam couldn’t take anymore, he got out of the Impala and headed back into the hotel with Dean shouting at him to get his ass back in the car.

Sam hasn’t told anyone about him and Gabriel, the only person who knew Cas and he had popped into the room where Gabriel and Sam were. Gabriel had been straddling Sam with his fingers in Sam long hair kissing, Sam had one hand on this small of Gabriel back and other hand was in his hair.

It didn’t take long for Sam with his long legs to reach the room, the doors were closed and causing Sam to halt for a moment, hand shaking slightly as he reached for the handle. Taken a deep breath he open the door and willed the tears back.

Walking in to room Sam saw that Lucifer was nowhere in sight, but on the ground in front of him was his short, funny, caramel hair, Trickster/Arch-Angel, with wings brunt out on the ground and table. Tears fell freely from Sam eyes, as he moved slowly toward Gabriel lifeless body.

Kneeling next to the lifeless body Sam placed his hands on the blade pulling it free and thrown it across the room, before pulling Gabriel in to his arms, holding him tight and praying to God to bring him back, that he need Gabriel to keep him sane and made sure he didn’t say yes to Lucifer.

Sam sobbed in to Gabriel hair as his tears kept flowing, grief taken over him as begging for him to wake up, for it all to be trick, but it was then that something in Sam broke, the grief he felt for Gabriel was more then he ever felt when Jessica died or when his dad died.

Everyone he loved died and all it was always his fault. His fault his mother died when he was baby, his fault when Jess died, his fault that Dean that died and ended up in Hell and now Gabriel died because he was trying to help. Sam wanted it to be over and would do anything to make sure Gabriel didn’t die in vain.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with sleeve just enough, laying Gabriel back down on the he stood up, walking over to where he threw Gabriel blade picking it up and held it closed to his because body before, looking at Gabriel one more time with tears falling once more and chocked out a ‘ I love You Gabriel’ before leaving the room and head back to the Impala where Dean would be and he hoped that his brother for once wouldn’t question him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let know what you think of it and sorry for any grammar mistakes in there.


End file.
